


Calavera

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-27
Updated: 2008-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Calavera

Titulo: Calavera  
Clasificación: G  
Resumen: Scorpius y su abuela quieren darles un buen susto a Harry, Draco y Lucius. Y, sí, puede que se los den, voluntaria o involuntariamente.  
Pareja: Harry/Draco  
Autora: loredi

 

Tenía que ser algo grande.

Era el último Halloween que Scoripus pasaría en casa antes de marcharse a Hogwarts y por ende pasar el 31 de octubre en el castillo por los próximos siete años. En la Navidad podía regresar, en su cumpleaños, que caía en el verano, también, pero en Halloween no y con ello, su corazón dolía un poco porque perdería un momento muy especial en su vida cotidiana: en el que su abuela dejaba de ser una dama y se convertía en su implacable cómplice; en el que se rebelaba sanamente contra sus padres y probaba que había heredado lo mejor y lo peor de ellos; en el que su críptico abuelo adquiría ese tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo que Scoripus le parecía tierno y divertido.

Cada año, desde que Scorpius había tenido capacidad de planear, él y su abuela habían conspirado juntos para darles un susto a los otros habitantes de la mansión Malfoy. Los primeros años habían sido memorables; Scorpius guardaba fotografías de las caras de susto de sus padres en su diario personal. (Aunque no sabía que, más que el hecho en sí, los había asustado la capacidad para planear cosas malévolas que tenía su hijo.) Los siguientes años habían sido menos espectaculares porque Harry y Draco ya se esperaban la broma.

El año anterior, para variar, él y su abuela habían decidido que el mejor susto posible era no hacer nada y dejar que los padres de Scorpius sufrieran imaginando posibles planes y volviéndose paranoicos. ¡Lo que se había reído el niño cuando el día había terminado! Harry y Draco lo miraban como si dijeran: “Eres vil, espeluznantemente vil”. La diferencia es que Harry lucía ligeramente indignado, pero Draco más bien parecía orgulloso.

Por suerte, el plan del año anterior había tenido repercusiones geniales este año. Scorpius pasó el día leyendo o jugando todo el día, en un esfuerzo por lucir totalmente inocente. Por mera casualidad, había escuchado una conversación de sus padres en la que Harry aseguraba que tal vez su niño ya había crecido y ahora no encontraba divertidas las bromas de Halloween. Draco había asentido seriamente, aunque tal vez ligeramente menos convencido que su esposo.

El caso es que todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan. Esa noche sería magnífica.

—Abuela, ¿está listo mi disfraz? —preguntó Scoripus, mientras comían, cuidadoso de que sus padres lo escucharan.

—Por supuesto, en tu recámara —respondió Narcisa, casi sin darle importancia al tema—. Recuerda que tienes que lucir más pálido de costumbre, o no les causarás miedo ni a los elfos —recomendó también.

Scoripus asintió. Harry se tensó ligeramente en su lugar. —Todavía no nos dices de qué te disfrazarás, hijo.

—Será una sorpresa, papá —sonrió Scorpius, angelicalmente. Sin poderlo evitar, Harry tuvo escalofríos. En su mente, la alarma “Malfoy concibiendo planes maléficos” que había adquirido en Hogwarts comenzó a sonar.

 

Pero ay, esa noche la peor pesadilla de la familia se haría realidad... Las puertas que daban al exterior se cerraron, los elfos dejaron de responder a los llamados y la más densa oscuridad devoró la mansión. Harry se agitó en seguida.

—Scoripus…

Draco, a pesar de intentar apaciguarse, no pudo evitar correr junto a Harry hacia la habitación de su hijo, alerta hasta a la más mínima vibración. El ambiente, absolutamente viciado, provocó que los corazones de ambos latieran con fuerza y sus sienes palpitaran al ritmo del temor.

Nada. No había señal de Scorpius en donde debía estar. De pronto, una escalofriante luz los deslumbró: una luz verde.

—Draco…

—No. No, no es cierto.

La calavera de la marca tenebrosa flotaba liviana, apenas sobresaliendo en la oscuridad de la habitación. Dos figuras encapuchadas se erigían como escoltas de aquella maldición. Lucius, que iba entrando para ver lo que ocurría, casi se dejó caer en el umbral mientras que Harry ya lloraba en silencio y alzaba su varita con violencia.

Eso hubiera matado a Draco… si las luces no se hubieran encendido y las figuras desencapuchado para mostrar a unos muy satisfechos Narcisa y Scorpius Malfoy, que se acercaron a ellos con aire de superioridad. Ahora, Draco hubiera matado a esos dos… si Harry no lo hubiera detenido.

La marca tenebrosa era un juego de niños, pensaba el gryffindor y sonreía, negando con la cabeza y secándose las lágrimas. Besó a Draco y atrajo a Scorpius por el cuello, casi ahogándolo. A pesar de que el niño pataleó en el aire, Lucius sufrió de su tic en el ojo, Narcisa alzó la nariz pedantemente y Draco lo mordió…

Todo estaba bien.


End file.
